Shadowed twins
by Fan-1234
Summary: The sequel for the Broken Rose. The twins were taken and are now with Eggman. Will they reunite with their parents or disappear from the world forever? R&R SonicxAmy,TailsxCream,RougexKnuckles... :) R&R, No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the twins went missing, the whole country tried to find them and Eggman, but with no results. They had gone hiding far away and the parent's were broken. It seemed that the tragedy affected everyone around the globe. Fans cried for their loss, and many offered their help, but it was all for nothing…

Time seemed to go slowly around the newlyweds. Sonic had literally ran around the world to find them and Eggman, but never did find them. While Amy was crying her heart out for her babies, Sonic did everything he possibly could, but again, it was all for nothing…

It took time for the reality to sink in, and when it did, Amy took action. A couple of months later, she took some time off the company and joined the G.U.N agency.

She hoped that by working there, she could find her babies. They had leads about the old Egghead but he managed to get away with only seconds to spare. Amy never gave up and continued working hard.

Sonic took some time away from the band and continued working even harder for the government. He did his hero work and sometimes helped Amy with the G.U.N. In the mean time, Eggman was raising the hedgehogs as his own and making them stronger and smarter by the day.

The parents only hoped, that they would be reunited…One day…

**_16 years later_**

With Eggman and the twins...It was a beautiful morning far away from civilization. Eggman was drinking his morning coffee and working on a new security system. Finally almost done with it, the man yawned and tried to find his clock.

He heard a ring and pushed a button so the doors opened. A blue hedgehog teen walked inside. That teen was no other than our young Manic. He had grown much in the past 16 years and was practically a young man now.

He resembled Sonic very much but had some features from his mother. For a teen, he had strong muscles, a knocker handsome face like his dad. His green eyes were a total shocker, so deep, so natural. Full of spirit and the glittering glow of excitement every day. No matter how much he seemed like his father, many things were blessed to him from his young mother.

He walked next to Eggman with boxes in his hands. He set them down to the table, and turned his gaze to the doctor.

''Here's the things you asked for Doctor.'' He said. Eggman turned his face on him and nodded.

''Yea. Thank you. By the way, have you seen your sister anywhere? I tried calling her but she won't answer.'' He asked. He wasn't gonna take any chances, and he practically kept his eyes on them 24/7.

''I saw her leaving outside to train again to the woods.'' He replied.

''Do me a favor and go get her. Say that I've finished the new training equipment that she asked.'' The man gave a small smile to the teen.

Manic nodded and said...''Yes Doctor. I'll be back soon.'' He smirked and sped off. Yes. They had their fathers speed. Eggman sighed and smiled.

''I've grown more attached to them than I planned. Oh well...''He said to himself before turning back to the computer. He never had any kids, but he felt kinda happy that he took them. He wasn't actually excited at first to have the ''blue rat'' and ''ms attitude'' juniors around. But, in time, he grew very attached to the two.

Manic was running around the woods looking for his sister. They weren't allowed to go far, but she wanted to go to many places and found that lake deep in the woods. Thanks to her speed, she sneaked out there without the guys noticing, but she promised not to be seen by anyone. And so did Manic.

Eggman had warned them when they were younger that people wanted to hurt them, and not to be seen by anyone. They believed him because they knew that Eggman wasn't their real father,(kinda obvious) and that he had saved them(what he had told them).

A little while later, Manic heard singing by the lake. Younger, they discovered the joy and their attraction in the art, but Eggman forbid them to listen to music, play music and most importantly, sing. But they loved to sing, so they sang together when they were outside. Just one more thing they got from their parents.

He sped to the lake and saw his younger sitting there and singing happily. She also had matured much in these past 16 years. Her hair was really long like her mothers and her eyes were just like Sonic's. She had a voice like of an angel and she was very beautiful.

Her figure was perfect hourglass, and her face had the same features as Amy. They both were pretty mature for teens.

Manic walked behind his sister and put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem surprised and a smirk grew on their faces.

''Hey bro.'' She said. He smiled and sat next to her and looked at the crystal clear water. They closed their eyes, and listened to the wind and the sounds of nature. It was so calm and refreshing…They didn't know why, but they loved the nature. It made them feel something…Then she broke the silence.

''Have you ever wondered what our real parent's might look like? Who they are? What's our purpose here?''She asked. Manic was a bit taken aback but he had to admit that he sometimes wondered the same thing.

''To be honest, I've been thinking the same thing. Do you think that Eggman told us the truth about us being abandoned?''He replied. The sister turned to her brother, and he saw the puzzled look on her face.

''I don't know. I mean…I trust him because he's been taking care of us like we're his own, but something bothers me.'' She said. Manic could see she was troubled, since they were siblings. They're even more alike than they realize. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little.

''I mean, I've been having this weird nightmare for some time now. But I've had a couple of weird dreams too. In one of them, I see a shadow of a woman who's singing a lullaby. It could be my imagination but still...Something tells me it's something else…A memory…''She said. Manic sighed and closed his eyes too.

''Same here. I keep hearing a woman calling my name and at some points, crying. I don't know what to think really.'' He said.

''I mean, I'm happy that he's been keeping good care of us. Helping when there's trouble, comforting when we're sad and training us physically and mentally to make us stronger and smarter, but there's something missing. I can't help but feel that he's hiding us for a different reason than he claims.'' She said and opened her eyes a little.

''Yea. You know what?''He said and opened his eyes and looked at her. She turned her face to her brother and saw a small smile on his face.

''Someday, I'm gonna leave and find out the truth about us. And I'm taking you with me.'' He grinned.

''Really?'' She got a bit excited, really happy to hear that he too wanted to find out the truth…

''Of course. We're twins and you're the most important person to me. Not just my sister, but also my best friend.'' He said and hugged her. She hugged back and smiled. She couldn't have had a better brother.

''Same to you. I know that I can always count on you.'' She said. They continued talking a while more and then left back. They walked to the control bridge and saw Eggman, still on his computer.

''Oh, you're back. I have something for the both of you.'' He said with a small smile on his face. They walked to him and saw that he held a box in his hand.

''I think you two deserve these.'' He said and opened the box. Inside were two cards. He took them and put them around their necks. They looked at them and wondered what they were.

''They're special cards that grant you access to anywhere in the ship.'' He said. They both smiled and hugged him.

''Thanks Doctor.'' They said in unison. He smiled and hugged them back.

''Be sure not to lose them.'' He said. They nodded.

''But why are you giving these to us?''Sonia asked. The man just chuckled and gave a sweet smile.

''I believe that you're old enough and I know I can trust on you two. Just in case something happens.'' He said. They nodded and thanked him once more before they left.

Then a robot walked next to the doctor and asked.'' Is it safe to give those to them? What if they find *that* room?''It asked.

''Don't worry, they'll never find it and I know that they're gonna need those if their *daddy* decides to come look for them.'' He said with a grin on his face. The robot nodded and walked away.

With Sonia and Manic…

''Wow, he really trusts us that he gave us these. Now we can go anywhere we want.'' Manic smirked.

''Yea.'' She replied and looked at the card in her hand. They walked to their rooms and soon the day was over. Both of them went to sleep and had the same weird dream again. Sonia woke up in the middle on the night with a small scream. She sat up and was breathing heavily.

She was so scared that she walked into her brother's room. She saw Manic sleeping soundly and went to wake him up. He let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly and was a little surprised to see his sister. The boy sat up, rubbed his eyes, and turned his face to her.

''Sonia, what's wrong?''He asked. At this point he saw his sister in tears.

''This may be stupid but I had that same nightmare again. Do you mind if I sleep here?''She asked. He sighed and went to the left. Luckily his bed was really big and wide so that they had more space. Sonia sat on the bed and cuddled under the covers and next to her brother.

''Thanks Manic.'' She said quietly before drifting into peaceful sleep. He yawned and slowly drifted into sleep. The next morning the twins woke up by a loud sound and rumbling. They sped to meet Eggman and saw him smirking in his chair.

''What's going on?''Manic asked.

''Nothing too special. Today's the day we move to another place.'' He stated. They nodded and went back to Manic's room. He sat on the bed and Sonia sat on the floor sighing.

''I'm so bored. And now that we change the place again, I can't go to the forest if it's too far.'' Sonia said with a sigh.

''I'm sure that you'll get to go there again. Remember, we're faster than the speed of light, that'll be no problem.'' He smiled. She nodded and looked around. Sonia saw Manic's new playstation and went to it.

''Wanna play with me?''She asked.

''Sure.'' He said and walked to her. A couple of hours passed and they landed.

''Do you ever wonder why we're not allowed to watch the news?''She suddenly asked.

''Yea. I don't see why we can't. I mean, what could there possibly be so bad that we can't see it?''He asked.

''I don't know. But hey, you wanna go check out the new place with me?''She asked. He nodded and they ran outside to see where they landed. Once outside, they saw rocks and soon realized that they were underground...

Then Eggman walked to them and smirked.

''Impressive isn't it. This is my old underground basement where I used to keep all my weapons.'' He smirked.

''Wow.'' Manic replied.

''Enjoy, oh and don't go outside.'' He said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

''Okay...''They said in unison and he went back in. When he was gone, the two smirked.

''Not.'' They said in unison again and smirked harder. They looked around and walked to search the place for an exit.

''Have you found anything?''She asked. He shook his head and looked around.

''Blah... So boring... There must be an emergency exit or something.'' He said and leaned into a rock. It suddenly moved and there was a door. They turned to it and saw a hole.

''How do we get out? It won't open...''Manic said and sighed. Sonia thought and then had an idea.

''He said this was his OLD basement right?''She asked. He nodded, not getting the point.

''Then the key must fit still. I'm sure that if no one ever found this place so there's no point changing the key...So…''She smirked at her brother and a grin grew to his face. He took out his key and put it in the hole and a green light appeared and the door opened.

They high fived and looked at the door.

''One of us should stay here. Or else he finds out that we're missing.'' She stated. He nodded and thought.

''I'll stay here. You go.'' He said.

''Are you sure?''She asked.

''Yea. He probably doesn't remember this door so I can go the next time.'' He smiled. She smiled too and hugged him.

''You're the best. See you later.'' She smiled and sped off.

''Be careful!''He shouted after her.

''Always!''She shouted back and he smirked. She always did have a good hearing. He sighed and went back inside to come up with an excuse. He got it a while after and went to Eggman.

''Where's Sonia?''He asked.

''She didn't much sleep last night and went to bed.'' He said casually.

''Well I did hear her scream last night and she seemed a bit sleepy. Tell her to try and relax.'' He said.

''Sure. I'm at the training area if you need me. Oh and try not to wake her up. She can be a bit moody sometimes. Especially when she's sleepy.'' He smirked.

''Yea. I know what you mean.'' He smirked. Manic walked out to train, and smirked.

''Man I'm the best.'' He smiled and hummed a tune while walking with his hands in his pockets. At the same time Sonia saw woods and behind them a hill where you could see the ocean and there were lots of different flowers. She walked under a tree and took ne in her hand.

She looked around the field, and she felt somewhat calm. Like she's been there before. Of course that's impossible, but she felt like she knew the place. She felt so calm, that the lyrics just came out of her mouth when she started to sing.

Little did she know that there was someone else. On the flower field, was an orange colored fox that had a pink dress and white shoes. The fox girl was humming a tune while picking flowers when she heard a voice.

''That's funny. Usually no one's here.'' She said out loud and went to find out who's singing. Under a tree she saw a lilac hedgehog singing. She blushed a little when she saw how beautiful and talented she was.

She walked to the mysterious hedgehog and heard her stopping the song. Sonia turned her head when she heard footsteps and saw a fox girl standing there. She was about to run but the voice stopped her.

'' Please, don't run away. I didn't mean to disturb, you just had a really good voice.'' The fox said.

She thought for a while and said in her mind.*oh what the heck, you only live once* and turned to the fox.  
She looked about 10-12 years old and seemed sweet.

''Thanks for the compliment.'' Sonia said and sat down. The fox smiled and sat in front of her. Her eyes were icy blue and really pretty.(the fox's)

''It's nice to meet you. My name's Candis. May I ask what's yours?''She asked. Sonia thought for a moment and thought that it wouldn't hurt if one person knew.

''My name's Sonia.'' She said.

''Wow, that's a pretty name.'' Candis said.

''Thanks. Candis really suits you.'' Sonia smiled.

''Thanks. You had a really pretty voice.'' She said.

''You think so? I usually sing only outside because I'm not really allowed to sing. I thought that it was terrible.'' She smiled.

''Oh that's wrong. It's wonderful and I feel bad for you. I really enjoy singing with my mommy.'' Candis said.

''Oh.'' Sonia said quietly. She felt a bit sad but was happy for the girl. They talked about everything for a while and then she heard someone calling Candis...

''Oh that's my mommy. I'm sorry but I have to go.'' She said. They got up and when Sonia was about to walk away, she heard...

''Will I ever see you again?''She asked.

''Sure. Be here in a couple of days, I'll be here then.'' She said smiling.

''Oh and don't tell anyone that you met me, okay?''She asked.

''Why?''Candis was a little disapointed but still smiled.

''I'm not supposed to be here so... Hope you understand.'' She said smiling.

''Oh, okay, I promise.'' Candis said with a sweet voice and said bye before she left. Sonia smiled about the thought that Candis was so kind to her, unlike the Doctor had said and by the fact that she had made her first friend. Other than her brother.

She looked at her pocket watch and hurried back to the ship. Once she got inside whit out their noticing, she went to tell Manic. He was worried at first but then again, he was happy to see his sister being really happy. They actually never had any real freedom and the fact that she had a new friend, seemed to cheer her up.

Meanwhile with Candis. She was carrying flowers in her arms and humming a tune. She saw her house and ran inside and saw her mom cooking.  
She walked to her mom and sang a song.

''Oh hey Candis.'' The rabbit said. Yes. You read right. It was Cream the rabbit, and Candis was her daughter.(Bet you can guess who the father is XD)

''Hey mommy. Look, I picked these for you.'' She said with a bright smiled on her face.

''Oh, thank you dear.'' Cream said and hugged her daughter and put the flowers in a vase. Candis looked around and asked.

''Where's daddy? Is he with uncle Sonic again?''She asked.

''Yea, they're upstairs. You can go and tell them that dinners ready.'' Cream said with a smile.

''Okay.'' Candis smiled and ran upstairs. She opened the door to Tails's office and saw her daddy on the computer with Sonic standing next to him. Neither of them looked too old. They both aged well and Sonic still looked very young. He was about 36 years now. (I don't really remember his age but he's about that age in this, and so is Amy) (Tails was about a little over 30 and so was Cream. Candis is about 11 in this.)

She ran to them and pulled her father's sleeve.

''Daddy, mom said that dinners ready.'' She said to him. The guys turned to the little fox and smiled.

''Thanks dear. We'll come down in a minute.'' Tails said and she nodded. They watched her ran back stairs and smiled.

''She really has grown so fast.'' Tails smiled, remembering the day he first held the baby in his arms.

''Yea. She really looks like you and Cream.'' Sonic replied, looking at the floor. Happy for his friend, but he never got to experience the joys of fatherhood…

''Well, don't worry, we'll find your kids. I'm sure that they're just fine.'' Tails said, trying to cheer him up. He gave the blue speeder his signature smile, managing to form a small smile to the corner of his mouth.

''Tails, it's been about 16 years. There's not much hope.'' He sighed.

''Yea, but we haven't seen Eggman in that time and I'm sure he's hasn't hurt them. So there's still hope. Besides, we're a lot closer now.'' Tails said. Sonic looked up and nodded.

''Well, we should go.'' Tails smirked. They walked down stairs and saw Cream setting the table.

''Would you like to stay for dinner Sonic?''She asked. He shook his head.

''Thanks but Amy's waiting me at home. I'll be leaving. See you later.'' He gave a sad smile, waved and sped off.

With Manic and Sonia. ''Oh Manic, it was great. She told me about the cities and the shops and everything. I want to go visit the town. It's not even that far away.'' She said exited, almost literally jumping around. She was in her own fantasy world to notice the worried expression on her brother's face.

''Relax a little. You know that we can't both be away without a special permission. And we could be spotted.'' He said worriedly.

''Oh common, we only live once. No one's gonna recognize us if we use disguises.'' She said. He thought and sighed. There was no changing her mind. Inside he wanted too, but he didn't like to explore new places, fearing that something might happen to her. He wanted to go on ahead alone, but he knew that she was coming along, and this might be their only chance.

''Okay, but we sneak out at night.'' He said. The girl squealed and hugged him.

''Thanks bro.'' She said happily.

''Yea yea, whatever. But you have to get something to hide our faces.'' He said. She nodded. They planned to go tonight but they had to find a way to sneak out without Eggman noticing.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'm kinda semodeling the chapters a bit. Thanks everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The twins planned the day how they would sneak out.  
They had to make sure that Eggman wouldn't wake up then/after they left.

They had to be back if something happens to wake him up.  
Manic stayed in his room for a while to think how to distract him.  
Sonia went to look for different clothes, anything to hide their faces and frames.

The blue teen was laid on his back on the floor, staring at the sealing.  
He was pretty nervous, what they were gonna find. He closed his eyes as he heard his sister walking inside.

''I'm glad that I used to sow things for us. I found two caps, some different clothes that will hide most of us. Are they okay?''She asked and gave them to him.

''Yea.'' He said, while examining what she gave him.

''Have any luck finding a way yet?'' She asked, and sat next to him.

''Yea. I'm gonna take his afternoon coffee to him now. I'm gonna drug it, so he should be out cold for at least for a few hours.'' He smirked.

''Won't he notice?''She was having second thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea…

''No if we let them be in the coffee for a couple of minutes.'' He grinned. The girl just grinned, and was ready. There was no going back. She wanted to explore, and she was gonna do whatever it takes to get some freedom for once.

''I have to hand it to you. You're smarter than I thought.'' She smirked. He just smiled and went to get the pills.  
She poured the coffee and once ready, he put the pills in, and after a while, you couldn't see the pills anymore.

They looked at each other and nodded. Manic got up, and walked out the door.  
He only hoped that the doctor couldn't hear his beating heart, that was bumping his chest.  
He walked inside from the door and saw Eggman, smiling at the hedgehog.

''Oh in time, like usual.'' He smiled at him. He nodded and put the cup in front of him and smiled.

''Hope you like it.'' The teen gave a nervous smile. Gladly he didn't see through his face that something was wrong.

''Thank you my boy.'' He smiled and took a sip. After a few minutes after he had drank it all, he fell asleep and they carried him to his bed.

There were enough pills to take him out for a day, but he'll be okay.  
They went back to the room, and changed.

Sonia had black see-through tights, with black mini shorts.  
A black tube top with a matching vest was just perfect for her.

She put her hair up a bit, making it look a lot shorter.  
She put her bangs in front of her eyes a bit, covering her eyes.  
Her head was covered by a black and dark pink cap.

Manic on the other hand was wearing dark a big baggy jeans, just enough, not making him look like an emo.  
He had a dark blue shirt, and wearing a cap as well. They looked at each other, and smirked. They hid their figures enough, so nothing bad should happen.

The two sneaked around the ship, looking out for any robots watching guard.  
They soon managed to find a window, making their escape.

Once out of the cave basement, they saw woods. The twins smiled both at the dark and sped off to explore.  
They ended up on the same flower field, where Sonia had met Candis.

She smiled and picked a flower.  
She lifted the cap a bit, so she could feel the moon light on her face.

''Isn't it beautiful?''She asked. They both awed the moon, never seeing it so close and bright.

''Yea. It's so quiet and relaxing.'' He said and closed his eyes.

The wind went past his guils and he was a reflecting image of his father.  
She looked at him and saw a quick picture of a blue hedgehog in her head.

She closed her eyes to think, but she couldn't put her finger on it, who was it…  
It was her dear dad. She didn't know where it came from, or who it was, but she wanted to find out.

Manic turned to her and saw her bemused face. He kneeled down to her eye level and kept trying to see her eyes.  
He could see when she had something on her mind, and when she did, it was never anything too good.

''Is something wrong?''He asked.

''No. I'm fine.'' She said and stood up. She smiled at him to hide her worry and try to enjoy the time they had. They may never have the chance again. They didn't know. No one did.

They walked around for some time and soon came to a house.  
She saw a window and a yellow fox standing inside. He seemed to be talking on his phone and didn't see the two hedgehogs outside.

''That must be her dad.'' Sonia said out loud. Manic turned to see what she was talking about, and noticed the fox.

''You think so?''He asked.

''Yea. She said that she has a dad and he's a yellow fox. They're also living around here so that must be him.'' She smiled.

She felt kinda jealous of her, having her family parents and a home.

''She's lucky. To have a family I mean.'' He said. She looked down and sighed.  
Then suddenly Manic smirked and took her hand. She turned her head to him and saw that he was happy.

''But I have too. I may not have my parents, but you're all I need.'' He smirked.

She nodded to him and smiled, a small blush appearing on her face.  
He was a tough guy, but he always looked after her, always knowing what to say.  
They started walking to another direction.

Soon, they reached a town and saw high buildings, shops, clubs and many other things.  
They were so happy to see all of these things, after spending years with Eggman, not getting out much.

They continued walking around and suddenly they saw people gathering around a giant TV in one of the buildings.  
They saw that people were watching a hedgehog singing on a stage. He had a guitar in his hands and a great voice.

They went closer to see and hear when people were cheering on the strange hedgehog and hear them shouting *Sonic* over and over again.  
The hedgehog seemed familiar to them but they didn't know why.

They watched the live show till the end and left when it ended.  
They walked around the places and ran at super speed to cover more ground, but soon slowed down, not wanting to attract too much attention.

They two walked around in the night.  
The streets were pretty empty, but every now and then there were some drunken teens and adults, making asses of themselves.

It was kinda sickening, seeing them throwing their lives away. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't their first time drinking…  
They smelled of cheap booze, and cigarettes. But there was also a lot of happy couples, on dates at restaurants, enjoying themselves.

Sonia turned her head, and saw a bat and an echidna sitting on a porch, laughing, eating, having a great time.  
They looked a bit older, but still pretty well aged. A happy marriage was something special.  
She blushed a bit, wondering will she ever find anyone.

Manic also noticed them, and then with the corner of his eye, saw the bat eyeing the two.  
Manic put his arm over her shoulder, and they disappeared behind the corner, before she could see anymore.

Rouge didn't know why, but she felt they were being watched, and noticed the two.  
They looked like a couple to her, since the boy put his arm securely over the girl's shoulder.

Or they were siblings. She sighed, and turned to her worried husband.  
After a while, she still felt kinda odd, and wondered who they were.

She's never seen them, and then an idea popped into her head.  
She shook it off, since they couldn't have been there.  
There was no way, and eggman probably kept his eyes on them all the time.

And she didn't see their colors, or even if they were hedgehogs, since they had dark clothes, caps and it was pretty dark.  
Even if she is a bat, she couldn't see them clearly.

So she decided to focus on the red echidna, who was getting worried, when she just started to think in the middle of something…  
When the night was about to end, they ran back to the ship and saw that Eggman was still sleeping.

The boy sighed from relief, but then noticed that she was still at the door, turning around, being more quiet than usual.

''You okay?''He asked.

''I just need a few minutes by myself.'' She said, going outside for a while. The brother sighed, and followed her.

He saw her figure, sitting on a rock, looking at the cave sealing.  
He watched, as she shed a tear down her face, but he decided to leave her be.

The morning came soon and she sighed. The down hedgehog strolled slowly into her room, collapsing on her queen sized bed.

The time passed and it soon was about 3pm. She woke up and looked around.  
She put on her different clothes and went to take a walk around the ship.

She saw Eggman sitting on his chair, and looked like he had a terrible headache.  
She smirked, because they knew the reason. She hid her laughter and walked to him.

''Good morning Doctor. How are you?''She asked. He turned to her and groaned.

''I feel terrible. I think I drank too much coffee. From this day, I'm not gonna drink coffee before bed time.'' He said. She felt a crack noise from inside her.  
She couldn't go out anymore. She had to think of another way.

''By the way, could you do me a favor?''He asked. She nodded and looked at him.

''Bring the little case from my table.'' He asked. She nodded and left for his room. She finally came to a door and opened it. She had actually hasn't been there, because they weren't supposed to ever go there. She saw the case and picked it up. She turned around and saw a funny looking box on the corner of the room.

Since everything else was clean, and it was dusty, she grew curious and put the case down and went to take a closer look. She swept the dust away and looked inside. She was a small box that had a lock in it. She put it in her pocket, and went to take the case for Eggman. After that, she went to her room and sat on the bed.

She took the box out of her pocket and tried to open it. But with no avail. She sighed and threw the thing on the floor. She then heard a snap, and saw it open. She went to it, and saw a key of some sort. It was funny colored and weird shaped.

She put the box away and looked at it for a while.  
She smiled and heard a knock on the door. She panicked and put it in her pocket and saw Eggman entering.

''Is everything okay with you? You seem a bit down.'' He asked. She shook her head and smiled.

''No, I'm just a little tired.'' She said. He nodded.

''Well tell me if something's bothering you.'' He said and closed the door.

She sighed and smiled that she was able to hide it before he came in.  
She walked out and took a stroll around. She was so bored that she had to go out.  
She sped out before no one saw anything and sped out.

Once outside, she smiled and ran to the flower field, hoping that Candis would be there.

Her face brightened when she saw the little fox downhill and sped to her.  
Candis was picking flowers again and heard footsteps and turned around. She smiled when she saw Sonia there.

''Hey, you came after all. I know you said tomorrow but I wished that you'd come.'' She smiled.

''Yea. I was really bored and I just had to, I don't even know if I can come anymore.'' She gave a disappointed smile.

''Why?''Candis asked.

''I don't want to worry about that now.'' She smirked and laid on the ground. Candis went next to her and they started talking again.

''Can I ask you something?''Candis asked.

''Sure.'' She said.

''What's your mom and dad like?''She asked.

''To tell you the truth, I don't know. They guy that takes care of me said that he found me when I was a little baby. That I was abandoned.'' She said sadly.

''I'm sorry.'' Candis replied.

'Don't worry, and besides you didn't know.'' She replied.

''I feel sorry for you. I don't know what I'd do without my mommy or daddy.'' The little girl shed a tear, feeling sorry for her new friend.

''Lucky you. But I'm fine, I have my brother with me.'' She gave a small smile.  
The girl looked at her, and saw many emotions on her face.  
Then Sonia asked something that had been in her head for a while.

''By the way, do you know who Sonic is?''She asked.

''Sonic. Who doesn't know who he is. I mean, he saved the planed many times and is a rock star.'' Candis smirked.

''Oh. I saw him on the tv the other day.'' She smiled.

''Oh.'' Candis replied.

''What's that next to you?''Sonia asked. Candis looked the guitar next to her and smirked.

''I tried to play with it before you came, but I really don't know how.'' Candis smirked. Sonia smiled and took it in her hands. She pulled a string and smiled.

She then closed her eyes and pulled again and suddenly she started to sing a song, while playing. (The song All The Magic by Natalie Imbruglia)

Promises have meaning once again  
And broken dreams are drifting to an end  
I'm feel it like my life has just begun

I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time  
Waking for the very first time to the sun

I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
You let in all the magic

Oh it's even better than before  
You open your heart and then you open the door  
I'm getting all the magic

Desert land is drinking from the sky  
Ever since I heard the words that made me cry  
There's love in shadows waiting to be seen

I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time  
Waking for the very first time to a dream

I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
You let in all the magic

Oh It's even better than before  
You open your heart and then you open the door  
I'm getting all the magic

I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
you let in all the magic

I'm getting all the magic  
I'm getting all the magic

Could you imagine, all the magic  
I'm getting all the magic

When the song ended, Candis was clapping and smiling. Sonia put the guitar back down and turned to her friend.  
''Seriously, where did you sing like that?'' Candis asked.

''I don't know. I just can.'' She grinned. When Candis saw her grin, she reminded her of someone. But she wasn't quite sure.

''Well you're really good.'' She smiled.

''Thanks.'' Sonia replied. Then they suddenly heard footsteps. Sonia got a bit scared and ran behind the trees.  
Candis looked at her but was quiet when Sonia waved her hands not to tell. She nodded and Sonia sighed.

Candis got up and saw Amy walking to her. Sonia's heart skipped a beat when she saw her.  
She was really beautiful, and looked kind. A cherry pink hedgehog, with long curled hair.  
*Is that her mom?''She asked in her mind.

''Oh, hey Ms Amy.'' Candis smiled and ran to her.

''Hey Candis. Your mom asked for me to come and get you.'' Amy smiled and took her hand.  
They started to walk away when Candis turned to look for Sonia but saw that she was already gone. She sighed and walked away.

Sonia was near the ship, and her heart beating really hard.  
''Why did I get nervous when I saw her...''She asked out loud.

She decided to just forget that hedgehog and get back. She walked inside the ship and saw a mad Eggman in front of her.  
She was surprised and looked at the ground.

''Where have you been?''He asked. He had a grim look on his face, and wanted a good explanation.

''Well... I...''She tried to say but couldn't.  
Then he took her from her hair and yanked her in a storage room and closed the door.

She got back up and went to try to open the door.  
She hit her fists to the door and shouted *let me out*  
She finally sobbed a little and kneeled down, leaning her head to the door.

''I'm really disappointed in you. I thought that I could trust you. But since you didn't believe me when I was nice. Then I'll just treat you like the shit you are.'' He said coldly trough the door.

His words shocked her so much, she had never see this side of didn't think things would go this way…  
She sobbed in her hands and was left alone in the dark.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Leaning to the thick and cold door, she sobbed. It was made of some special metal, so she couldn't get through. She remembered that a few rooms were designed with some sort of weird system, so they couldn't use their weapons or super speed.

She then stood up, wiped her tears and started to look around. She didn't see anything because it was so dark. She touched around to find a lamp or a light switch. She then reached down, and felt something and picked it up.

She realized that it was a flash light. She put it on and saw boxes, books, scrolls and a lot more things. She walked around the large room, looking for an exit. She sighed and sat down. A box fell to the floor and she went to pick it up.

She tried to open it and sighed. Then she saw a silver colored key hole and remembered the key she found earlier. Getting curious, she remembered the key still on her pocket. Taking it, she slowly put the key inside, and with one turn, a click was heard. She carefully opened the box, and her eyes widened.

There were two medallions or some sort. One shaped like a guitar and the other a microphone. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at them. They were beautiful. She picked them up and saw something carved there.

The mic had ''Sonia'' and the guitar had ''Manic''. She said the names to herself when she read the names out loud. She put her own around her neck and smiled.

''But why are they here if they belong to us... And who are they from...?''She asked herself out loud. She closed the box and put Manic's in her pocket and continued looking.

After a while of searching, she found old newspaper took one in her hands and the headline was *Our hero saves us again.* She looked at it and saw a picture of a blue hedgehog who was smiling. She then recognized him as the same guy who was singing in tv when she and Manic sneaked out.

She picked another one and this one's headline was…  
''The evil doctor still missing.'' She read out loud again. She continued reading till she reached a part that said...

''People from around the world have tried to find Eggman, and retrieve what was lost. We can only hope that we find him...''She read.

''Wonder what he took... Well, I've got better things to do...'' She said to herself.

She sighed and put the article away and continued looking some other things. Too bad she didn't read the thing till the end because the last sentence was…

*We miss our children and hope that we will reunite someday.* That was Sonic and Amy's last comment. Sonia saw many old science books and plans for weapons. She shook her head when something fell on her head from a high shelf. She looked around to see what hit her, and found a hair brush. She took it in her hands and looked at it.

It had the name *Amy* carved to it and it was silver colored. It had beautiful carvings around the name and it looked pretty new. It must have been used one or two times.

''Who's Amy?''She asked. She put the brush down and looked at it for a moment.

''This is really getting weird.'' She said. She put the things away and looked for a door or a switch to get out. Then she heard footsteps from behind and realized that they came from behind the door.

She walked to it and listened. Hearing the steps getting closer, she heard someone on the other side of the door. Realizing who, she knew it was her brother. He must be looking for her. She then hit the door and called...

''Manic? Is it you?''She asked. The sounds got closer, and then she heard a gasp on the other side.

''Sonia, are you there?'' The teen turned to the hard door, and put his ear to it, listening.

''Yea.'' She replied, trying to hold back her tears.

''What are you doing in there. I was worried that you still haven't come back yet.'' He got worried.

''Eggman locked me here. He was really mad. Are you okay?''She asked worried.

''Yea, but what about you? Did he hurt you, because if he did...'' His fists clenched, and the boy held his anger back.

''No. I'm fine. But you have to get me out of here.'' She somehow knew what he was thinking. he wasn't a violent person, just ptotective.

''Yea. Step back Sonia.'' Hearing that, they both took a few steps back. Then she heard a loud punch and the door came crashing down. She saw her brother smiling at her and she ran into his open arms.

''I'm so glad you're okay.'' He said and hugged her back. She sobbed a little.

''I'm fine but I was scared that something might happen to you. And about that, I'll show you something.'' She said to him and went to look for the articles. After a while he was shocked, but somehow, the both knew that it was true...

Then she remembered the medallion in her pocket. She smiled and took it out. He turned to her and his eyes went wide.

''What's that?''He asked.

''A medallion. It has your name on it, so it belongs to you. Even I had one. I'm already wearing it.'' She said and held hers up so he could see. He smiled and felt his sister put it around his neck.

''Do you think...That...''He wasn't able to finish when she cut him off…

''I know what you mean, 'cause that's what I'm hoping for. Why else would he keep them in here? I have a feeling that maybe our parents didn't hate us after all.'' She replied and looked at her medallion. He nodded sadly.

''Yea. Maybe, but we still don't know anything about our parents...''He said.

''We'll get to it, as soon as we leave this place.'' She smiled at nodded and smirked.

''At least we have each other.'' He smirked and put his hand on her hers.

At the same time, with two adult hedgehogs. Amy was putting her night gown on and after, she walked to the bedroom, next to her and Sonic's. She walked to the crib, that was still there. Not touched after losing their babies.

A quiet sob was heard and then suddenly felt two arms grab her from behind and pulling her back. Sonic rested his chin and to her shoulder and *ssshh*d. She started to calm down a bit and turned around to face her husband.

She leaned her head in his chest and sighed.  
''What's wrong?''He asked.

''I just miss them so much... I wonder if we're ever gonna see them again.'' She held her tears. He knew she was a strong person, but it had taken its toll on both of them. It's a tragedy to separate the mother from her children.

''Don't even think about something like that. We will find them, I promise.'' He said to her and kissed her forehead.

''Even if we do, we've missed their whole lives. I'm sure that they won't even know us, if Eggman hasn't killed them...''She replied sadly. Sonic pulled her to a kiss and held her securely in his arms.

''They're alive. They have to be...We'll get them back and make them remember. And they still have the medallions. Maybe if they ever use them, we'll find them.'' He said and kissed her again. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

''I hope so too.'' She said and kissed him again. Soon she got tired and he took her to bed. On the mean time, with the twins. Manic had sneaked inside their rooms and took all the money that they had.

Manic's weapon is a big sword that's over his shoulder **(Like Paine in Final Fantasy X-2)** And Sonia's was a long scepter like stick that had a big round blade on the other end. Kinda the one that the grim reaper has, but with a bigger blade.

**(Google Niflheim Sarah and you'll get it.)** And they both had back up guns just in case on their back side around the waist. Just in case something might happen. It was a good thing they could just snap their fingers, and these two weapons, could disappear, and reappear any time they want. Just like their mother, but they didn't have hammers.

He made her wait outside, as he sneaked around to get the stuff they need. She was nervous that Eggman might find him. She just stood behind a rock and waited for her brother. Then soon, Manic came with their stuff and walked to her.

He gave her an excited smile, and took her hand. She nodded to him, as they turned their backs to the ship. They were going to get free…No more lies, boundaries, and welcome sweet freedom.

They ran for some time and reached a town. They looked for a place to stay and saw a motel. They went in, got a room and once in, they put their stuff down and sighed. They sighed, and unpacked. it was getting late, and they both were stressing about what was gonna happen.

''There's no going back now.'' Sonia stated. Manic nodded and they talked about everything for a while. They soon got really tired and went to bed. The next morning they tried to think what to do next.

At the same time, the hedgehog couple was waking up. Sonic sat up and looked at his wife. He smirked and kissed her cheek. She turned around and continued sleeping.

Sonic got up, put on his socks and jeans and went down stairs. He went to get a glass of orange juice and walked to the table. He read the news paper and sighed. *Another day.* He had hoped everyday that something might come on the newspaper about Egghead, but nothing.

He watched the tv for a while, and then went back to the kitchen, seeing his beautiful wife awake, making breakfast. He smiled and hugged her from behind.

''Good morning honey.'' His husky breath reached her neck, making shivers down her back.

''Morning.'' Sonic turned her around to pull her in for a kiss. They mouths clashed, and a worm sensation was filling their minds.

''What's the matter?'' Amy felt that something wasn't quite right. Sonic was never the one to be a downer, but even he had his sad moments.

''Nothing, just no news from Egghead.'' He sighed and sat on a chair. Amy saw Sonic going a bit gloomy, so she gave a weak smile and walked to him. She hugged his head, and patted his head. he head rested just over her warm chest, hearing her heart beats. Having her so close was calming him down. He loved her so much, and hoped for the best every day.

''I'm just hoping they're alright. But you shouldn't worry. After all, they're _your _children.'' She smirked and poked his nose. She giggled when she saw a blush on his cheeks. He was so cute when he blushed. He then teased her back, having a hot grin over his lips, leaning closer to her face, feeling her breath on his face.

''Yea, but they probably have _your _temper.'' She huffed and turned around, and went to finish making the eggs and bacon.

''See, that's what I mean.'' He smirked and went to wrap his arms around her. She just smiled, and felt him give a kiss on her cheek.

''I'm going to work a little early today, I'll be back later. You should go visit Cream, so you won't be alone.'' He smirked. She couldn't be mad at him, so she gave him a passionate kiss, and put her arms around his neck.

''Okay, have a nice day honey.'' She kissed his nose, and smiled lovingly. He gave her a hug and went up stairs. She smiled again. She was so in love. She couldn't hold a grudge against him. But her mod got low again.

Her dreams were to live as a family. They got true, but not entirely. She wanted to watch as her kids go to school for the first day, to see them ride their first bikes, hear their first words, see them take their first steps… But all that was taken away from her. She could only hope to see her babies again… Someday, and she was not gonna stop looking.

Even Sonic did everything he could, and continues to work, until he and his workmates find a clue, and with that, find Egghead.

She knew that Sonia and Manic would make them proud, where ever they are, 'cause their parents love them and always will. They're gonna find the way, and fight, like their parents, 'cause they're _their_ children.

At the same time, Sonia was putting on her shoes. Manic was looking jobs from the internet, and she decided to go have a look around the town. She felt so good getting out. She didn't want to attract too much attention, so she didn't run.

She wanted the tall buildings, people coming and going, shops and a lot more. She felt so alive. They never had the chance to go too far from the ship without Egghead noticing. So this was a huge thing for them both. Even though Manic didn't seem too different, she knew that he was just as excited as she was.

She was walking around the mall, when suddenly she heard screaming. She took her fighting stance, but then realized it wasn't a scream for help. It was a fan crowd. She went to take a look what all the fuzz was about, and then heard…

''Look, its Sonic the Hedgehog!'' Her eyes went wide. It was the same guy she had heard from the tv. She looked around and saw a bunch of girls running down from the floor above. She then saw a handsome blue hedgehog was walking and that he was shocked when he realized the girls. He started to panic, and turned around to run, but another group was behind him, and soon, he was surrounded.

She tried to have a closer look, but there was waaaay too much people, so she was hardly able to see anything. She sighed, and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head, and saw Manic, smirking down at her. (He's a bit taller than her.)

''Hey, what's the prob?'' He smirked.

''Nothing, I just can't believe how much one guy can have fan girls. I almost feel sorry for him.'' She had a sweat drop when she could just imagine how he felt, by the look on his face.

''Who?'' He was starting to grow a little curious.

''You remember, the blue guy we saw on tv? Sonic something…''

''Oh, him. He must be a great star when he has so many fans. Look, even guys are trying to get his autograph.'' He grinned and pointed. There was a fight and some security guards, came to stop them. The siblings smirked and were about to leave.

''Common, let's go Manic.'' Not far, the blue speeders ear turned a little. He did have a very good hearing.

*Did someone just say Manic?...Nah, must have been my imagination. I'm starting to lose it. And on top of that, I'm late… Oh great…* The true blue was thinking how to get out, when, not even knowing that his own children left out the door.

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed. They lived in that motel, but they both had jobs. Sonia was serving tables at a cafe and Manic was a part time worker in construction business. He was working on a building land, building a new hotel. Thanks to his strength, he was pretty helpful.

He even made friends. His work mates were really great to hang out and work with. Sonia had a few friends at work too, and she really enjoyed what she was doing.

The day continues greatly. The twins were working hard, and so were their parents. Sonia was in her adorable maid outfit, serving tables. Many customers complimented her, and she didn't know she got along with people so well. She didn't know why or how, it was just natural.

She even got a couple of friends. One was named Cindy. She was very nice, smart young hedgehog. She was blond haired, light lilac eyes. Her comforting voice was something anyone could listen for hours. The other was Kathryn. She was also a hedgehog, red with short ebony hair. Her moon silver eyes were very captivating, and her a bit rough voice and funny sense of humor were priceless.

She felt like she belongs there. The same was with Manic. He got a couple of friends too. One echidna named Brad, and his brother Atticus. They were a white and red teens, with a lot of strength. Atticus was 15, while brad was almost 16. Manic was slightly older, almost 17, like Sonia. (I guess you can figure out who they were XD)

Atticus was a bit of a flirt, while Brad was his funny self, doing his work with pride. They never got to know a lot about Manic, but knew that he was a great guy. After work, they washed themselves, and went to have coffee to Sonia's work.

The teens smirked when they were talking a lot about the city and its people. A lot of gossip was usual around there, so Manic knew there was no use hiding themselves forever. But maybe someone might know them, and tell them something about their past.

The three stepped inside, and sat down. Manic lifted his leg over the other, crossed his arms, grinning. The two brothers just leaned back, waiting for the waitress. The two were taken aback when they laid eyes on Sonia. She was so pretty, that the two blushed. Even Atticus. He's never seen a finer girl.

Sonia served them happily, with a huge smile on her face. She was so natural, always pleasing everyone. When her swift was over, she joined them, getting to know his new friends. Cindy and Kathryn were squealing at the back. They send a text to Sonia, saying that she's lucky to be talking to the two.

The girls told her that they were the sons of two fighters of the Sonic team. Knuckles and Rouge. The fan girls were blushing while watching them. Kathryn had her eye on Atticus, while Cindy was eyeing Brad.

Sonia smirked, as she ordered just to get the girls closer. The two boys certainly noticed the girls, and smirked. It truly was a fine day. Eventually they had the courage to talk to them, and a couple weeks later, they went on a double date.

Sonia smirked as she said bye to her friends, and watched the four going to the movies. Manic put his hand on her shoulder, and grinned.

''It looks like they're gonna be fine.'' He smiled.

''Yea. I wonder, would there be a fine single guy for a girl like me?'' She smirked. She felt his grib getting tighter, and sweat dropped.

''Relax. I was just kidding. Don't worry, I'm fine with just you. For a while at least.'' She smiled.

''Good. let's go. We should head back.'' He gave an approving nod, and they left. They both still recalled their times at the ship.

It was great to do something else than study math, chemistry and physics 24/7. Or training. They were often trained to handle computers, but also close combat, swords and such.

They didn't know why, but Eggman had once told them that they'll know when the time is right. He said that they'll go on a mission when they're old enough, and do something that he had prepared them for. They seriously had no idea what he meant, but they kept doing what he asked.

It was peaceful for those weeks, but little they know, that a really angry doctor was making his way to them…

* * *

Sorry for the late update :D R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about 3pm, and the blue speeder was going home for the day.  
He had worked overtime, so he got to leave a little early.

He was gonna surprise Amy, 'cause it was their anniversary. He was gonna take her to a restaurant.  
The day that he was at the mall, he had bought a necklace for her, as a gift for today, and he hoped that she'd be able to relax and have a good time.

As he was driving home, the sibling were walking pass the town back to the motel when they noticed something.  
There was a guy on a stage holding a mic, seeing people gather around.

''Step right up folks! Try your chances to show what you can do, and win a special price! All you have to do is to try out your voice, sing a song to your liking, and we'll select the best! Don't miss now, the price is once in a lifetime! The special backstage passes to Sonic the Hedgehog's last concert!'' After everyone heard the price, many people tried their luck.

Many tried, but none succeeded. The judges weren't happy with the contestants, and were getting desperate.  
Then Manic got an idea. He smirked and pushed Sonia towards a little, so the judges could see her.

''Would you like to try miss?'' They smiled as she was panicking.

''I… Oh….'' She turned her head to her brother, who was smirking and telling her to do it.  
She nodded and turned back to the judges.

''Sure.'' She gulped and walked to the stage. She took the mic, and told them the song.  
She was really nervous, but she calmed down a little, when she saw Manic smiling, and she could read from his lips that he said…

''You'll be fine. Just be yourself.'' She was happy and smiled to him. She sighed and opened her mouth…

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Everyone were listening to her enchanting voice, and started cheering for her.  
They couldn't help but feel that they knew her from somewhere, but not sure where.

She was starting to get on the feeling, and relaxed.  
She sang with all her might, and smiled. She'd never felt so alive.

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Sonic was just driving pass the stage, and his eyes perked a voice.  
He looked out the window, and saw a Sonia for a split second.

He thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't see her right, so he had no idea that it was actually his own daughter, again.

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

When the song ended, everyone cheered and the judges stood up. They clapped and went to her.

''Congratulations miss. You've win two backstage passes.'' He smirked and handed them to her.

''Thanks a lot.'' She gave a really sweet smile, and suddenly everyone saw an image on the also very known hedgehog. Amy Rose.  
They got curious, and 'cause anything could be possible, one of them decided to ask…

''We've been wondering, what name does a fair maiden as yourself have? If we may ask?'' He took her hand and smiled.

''Well, my name's …'' She wasn't able to finish, when the ground started to shake.  
There were a lot of rumble, and everyone saw a shadow forming.  
They looked up, and they started to scream in horror, when they saw that the Egghead had come out of hiding the first time in over 16 years.

Manic started to worry, and feared. They both knew that he came to them. He wasn't gonna let anything to Sonia. He will protect her till his last breath. He wasn't gonna let her go. But they couldn't let the people get hurt either. He ran to Sonia and placed his hands on her shoulders.

''Sis, listen. Go get our equipment from the motel, and meet me here in a few minutes. Understand?'' She nodded and ran at normal pace to the motel. Manic stood up, and looked around to see the people panicking.

''What are you waiting for!? Leave now! Before anything else happens!'' He yells. The people nod, and start running.  
Manic swallowed, and turned to the large ship.

Sonic had also seen it, and called everyone. He had waited this chance for years, and finally he was gonna get his kids back.

Tails got Cream and Candis to a safe place, while he, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonic went to face Eggman.  
The gang gathered to the plaza, staring at the ship.

Soon the adult fox came running to them.  
The old gang was together, and they had a challenge ahead of them.

Tails had brought the emeralds with him, but hadn't told the others yet.  
They were a backup plan, in case of trouble…He couldn't risk Eggman hearing about them.

when Sonic was about to explain the plan, he almost fell when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
They saw Amy running to them, and stopped in front of them.

''Amy, what are you doing here!? You need to go somewhere safe. It's too dangerous.'' Sonic tried to talk his wife, but suddenly she was all fired up, and ready to fight. The hedgehog sweap fropped, it's been a while since he's seen this side of her.

''One, I know how to take care of myself, and second, do you think I'd just wait and sit still. He stole my babies, and I'm gonna get them back, and teach that old geezer a lesson!'' He sighed and nodded.

''Okay, but be careful, I don't want anything bad happen to you.'' He gave her a kiss, and she kissed back.

''Don't worry honey, I'll be fine.'' She gave a sweet smile, and then suddenly a some kind of a door opened and robots came out.  
Their eyes went wide, when they saw that there were hundreds, maybe thousands of them coming down, and attacking.

''All right ready? We have to protect the people, so make sure to destroy as many as you can!'' Sonic stated to the others.

''Right!'' they replied in unison, and a smirk grew to the blue's face.

''I've been waiting a long time for this. Just like old times.'' He smirked and they launched the attack.

Sonic and Shadow took on the ones that were flying above with Rouge, while Tails, Amy and Knuckles handled the ones on the ground and not so high above them.

They all felt it. It was finally there, and they all kinda missed beating up some robot butt. They loved to fight. It was what kept the balance between good and evil, and connected them. Everyone worked as a team, saving people. It was amazing.

None of them surprisingly had gotten any weaker, in fact, they were so eager that they're even better than before. It's been so long.

They kept at it for a while, and when it seemed hard to destroy them all, something happened.  
Suddenly they saw two streaks, and they blasted over 10 robots at once.  
Even though more were coming, the streaks were blasting on top of the buildings, one at the right, the other left.

They just looked for a while, and then they saw Eggman's ship turning into a giant robot.  
Almost identical to the Egg fort 2, in Sonic x, but a lot stronger.  
Sonic decided to try to launch on it, it dodged, and kicked him hard. Sonic went through a couple of buildings, and landed near the others.

''Sonic!'' Amy run to her husband and helped him sit up.

''Are you okay?'' Her eyes were so worried, but saw the same old smirk on his lips.  
No robot was gonna keep him down.

''Yea, but man, that's a lot more powerful than the old one.'' Amy tried to gather her thoughts, but they were interrupted by a too familiar laugh.  
That bastard was back…

''That's right Sonic, and you'll never be able to defeat me! Ohohhohohh!'' He laughed from inside the robot.

''Come on and fight like a man! You coward!'' Amy shouted.

She saw the robot moving again, but then suddenly a powerful force hit the chest of the robot, and it fell back.  
They were shocked. They just stared as the streaks continued to beat it up. They were so surprised, that they couldn't move.  
They saw the streaks again, but closer this time.

The streaks landed right in front of them, so they could see their backs. their eyes went wide, and Amy was so shocked, she stood up, let of Sonic, who fell on his back, being got off guard of her sudden movements.

They saw their heads turning to each other, and when they got a quick glimpse of their faces,a tear fell down Amy's eye.

''Ready bro?'' Sonia turned her head to her brother and he turned his head to her.

''Oh yea!'' He smirked. The both snapped their fingers and their weapons appeared. They noticed that they had swords and blades…No hammers…But that was…Amy's power…

They took off and started to damage the robot. Then for a second, Manic missed, and the robot kicked him.  
He fell to the ground, and was slowly sitting up. They were all so shocked, that they couldn't move.

''Why you! You're gonna pay for that!'' She launched in anger, and it did the same to her.

Manic watched in horror and his sister went through three buildings and was hit hardly against the ground.  
She rolled on her back, lying on the ground. He saw her trying to get up, and that she had a few bruises…

''SONIA!'' Manic stood up turned his head to Eggman.

''Surrender now and I won't kill you!'' The mad man stated, but the young hedgehog just glared back.

''In your dreams!'' Sonic knew it must be him…There were similarities in their voices, and even though he or she couldn't see their faces really well, they knew…It was their…

''Why must you resist Manic! Come back here and maybe I'll let this slide this once!'' He still tried…

Manic had to chuckle how persistent he was, and he knew that even if he manages to capture them back, he wasn't gonna let it slide, no matter what he says.

''We're never getting back to that hell hole!'' Then he saw Sonia again, trying her best.

She managed a few blows, but was punched back.  
She was heading towards them, so Manic jumped and caught her, but was also hit to the ground.

The parents watched in horror as their kids were being beat up. Then the dust cleared, and they saw them close for the first time.  
Amy suddenly started to cry and stood up, and so did Sonic. The gang went to the shocked parents to help.

''Amy, calm down. '' Sonic tried to calm her down a little, but then she just blew up of rage. She turned to the hip and shouted…

''Egghead! How dare you do this you dirty bastard!'' The twins turned to the pink, now mad hedgehog and watched them.

''Oh, if it isn't little miss attitude. Haven't seen you in a while. Ohhohohoh!''

''You coward! You're gonna pay.'' Amy was about to run, but Sonic took a hold of her and didn't let go.

''let go Sonic. I have to do this.''

''I won't. You're gonna get hurt.''

''I've been waiting over 16 years for this, and I'm gonna kick his ass to the next week, and no one can stop me!'' She raged and tried to get him let go, but with no avail.

''Wait a minute… Amy?... Where have I heard that before…''Sonia asked herself…  
Then it hit her, the hairbrush, and the articles. Sonic was also in them…Wait a minute…

*16 years, the medallions, the brush and the hedgehogs…* She took a closer look, and Manic seemed to realize the same thing as she…  
Their color, Amy's attitude, Eggman taking something, waited…Then it hit them…Could it be…Their…

Before Manic could react, Sonia had stood up and turned to the fighting hedgehogs.  
Manic was so angry, so he just decided to take a crack at him.

He sped off, and when close enough, jumped up.  
He took out his sword, but suddenly it started glowing, and getting bigger. He hit the arm of the robot, and it fell off.

He blasted through the thing's stomach, and went inside to look a way for Eggman. Sonic got worried, and went after him. But before he did, Tails gave him the emeralds. Sonia was just standing there, staring at the pink hedgehog.…Then she asked…

''Mom…Is it really you?'' She said quietly, but enough for them to hear. Then Amy turned to the teen. Then she knew, she was certain…Her daughter…And son…Their kids, finally home…

''Sonia…'' Amy said quietly, and took a step to the teen.

* * *

**Here you go :D R&R, what do you think? Hope I didn't go too fast XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her son and daughter, alright.  
Well, mostly, but alive and well.

The mother couldn't hold her tears, as she was trying to get closer to Sonia.  
The girl just stood there, a blank look in her eyes, not knowing what to do...

Should she be happy to finally know the truth, or fear for her family.  
Eggman was still there, and after them.

She closed her eyes and went after her brother.  
Amy called out to her, but it didn't stop her. Amy was about to go after them, when Shadow stopped her.

''Get out of my way Shadow.'' She said.

''No. You're gonna get hurt if you go in there. I know this is hard, but Sonic would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you. Let me go for you. I'll make sure they're okay.'' He replied. The pink hedgehog sighed, but nodded. He nodded back, and in a second, he was gone.

''Common you guys. We have to see if anyone needs help. Get everyone to safety, I have a feeling that the robot might not be here for much longer.'' Amy stated. They nodded, and they were off to work.

Inside the robot, Manic was desperately looking for a way to get into the main control bridge.  
He knew that the robot was like a maze, and that Eggman saw his every move through the cameras.

Then he saw a small computer on the wall.  
It controlled the emergency switch, and that he could use it to his advantage.

He was pretty good with computers, and thanks to his hacking skills, he was able to send a false alarm to Eggman that the robot was about to blow up.  
Not long after, he was able to get into the central computer, and into his files.

He send out the alarm, and soon heard sirens and alarms all around.  
He knew that the old geezer tried to get out as soon as possible, and he knew that the only place he would go was the emergency capsule.

He didn't find the room from the map, but he remembered where the capsule was located.  
He smirked, and smashed his fist trough the screen.

With that, he sped off. Too bad that he didn't know that his dad and sister were also inside.  
But this was also a way to make sure that they left if one of them would come after him.

He just hoped that Sonia wasn't too hard headed to stay if something should happen.  
Sonia was hearing the alarm, and knew it was Manic.

He did this. She knew it, 'cause she heard him telling some of his plans. It was his work.  
She knew that he wasn't stupid enough to actually blow it up, not seeing his face suffer, and that he was gonna escape, so it had to be false.

She smirked, and ran to the capsule. That must be where he was headed.  
She ran as fast as she could, but the robot was like a maze. She was lost…

The computers that were there, were destroyed, so there was no way she could access any info.  
So she had to find them the old fashioned way.

Manic on the other hand, found the capsule, and saw the Egghead running to it.  
He smirked, and walked closer. Eggman saw him getting closer, and smirked when a robot was behind him, about to attack.

Manic just raised his hand, and smashed its face. It cracked, and fell to the ground.  
He smirked darkly when he saw the old man, trembling.

''Time for pay back. Old man.'' He smirked. Eggman tried to open it, but it wouldn't butch. It was stuck.  
Manic didn't realize, that he was starting to turn darker. Before he realized, Eggman threw his gun, and shot his left side.

Manic fell a bit back, falling into one knee, holding his side. He felt liquid coming out, and groaned in pain.  
The maniac started to laugh uncontrollably, seeing him down. Then he sped to him, kicked the gun away, and held the collar of his shirt.

''I'm sick of this. I didn't think you could sink any lower. But you proved me wrong.'' He stated.

Sonic was nearing with Shadow, not knowing about Sonia.  
Sonia was running around, taking a small break to think. Before she could see clearly, something came behind her.

When she heard a small sound and turned around it was too late.  
Her vision went blank, and she fell down. A shadow lifted her up, and disappeared.

At the same time, Sonic and Shadow heard voice, and then they recognized who they were.  
They were just a couple of corners away, and when they arrived, they saw Manic turning his face.

He let his guard down for a second, the two saw Egghead into some kind of capsule.  
Manic cursed, and his eyes went wide with horror when he saw that he was holding a controller. His finger on top of a button.

''Don't bother looking for Sonia. She's coming with me. Metal already made sure of that.'' he grinned and pushed the button. Manic felt his heart sink...He had her, and now he was getting away with it.

They the capsule left, and the real alarm went off. Manic realized that it was about to blow, and tooka risk, jumping outside through the wall.  
Sonic was about to go to him, but Shadow pulled him out, and the all three jumped out, as the robot blew up.

They all fell into a small forest.  
Amy saw the blast, and her eyes widened with horror.  
She shed a tear, and started running back there. At the same time…

Shadow was the first one to get up.  
He helped Sonic up, and looked around for Manic.

''You okay?'' He asked.

''Yea. Thanks a lot man.'' The blue speeder smirked.

Then his eyes widened, and he started to look around for his son.  
They saw a shadow kneeling down. He hit his fists to the ground, and they saw a crystal clear tear.

Then they saw something else. He was bleeding…Badly…  
But still, he held his side, and stood up. When Sonic saw him leaving, he went after him.

''Manic!'' He yelled. The teen stopped, and turned his face a bit.

''You're hurt. Where are you going!?'' The worried father asked.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm getting Sonia back.'' He replied.

''But you're gonna get yourself killed! I want to find her too, but you need help!'' He stated.

''I don't really care. Whatever you say, you can't change my mind.''

''Listen to me!'' He took a step closer, and then saw his son's sad and angry face.

''I don't care! I'm dead either way if I don't find her! I promised to protect her, and I'm not gonna let her down!'' He shouted, now trying to run away.

Too bad Sonic saw what he was doing, so he was faster, since he wasn't the one who was shot.  
He sped to the teen, before he got the chance to leave, and they both fell down.

''What are you doing!?'' The boy shouted. Sonic popped a vain, and turned his son to face him.  
Manic was taken aback, seeing tears fall down his face, trying to hold it back.

''I'm not gonna let my son die! I finally found you two! Do you really think I don't want to find her! I've searched you two for over 16 years, and now you're shot, and she's missing! Don't think that I would just abandon her!?'' He shouted. Manic was quiet after that.

There was a small silence…Manic was outta words.  
He didn't know what to say.

But he didn't really have the power to fight. Sonic saw and knew that he was a fighter, but also hurt badly, and obviously tired.  
If Metal really has her, he's gonna die of he's not treated.

Manic decided to trust him enough, to fall down on his chest.  
Sonic slowly put his hands around his shoulders, and hugged him.

Shadow watched as the worried father, let his tears fall for the first time after so many years.  
Sonic soon stopped, and took his sons unconscious body in his arms, and the adults sped off.

Soon reaching the plaza, they saw Amy and the others running to them.  
The two stopped, seeing the mother running to them first. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw him. Her eyes were filled with worry, sadness, and many other bad feelings...She didn't know how to react...

Lying there…Not moving…She was so scared, no words managed to get outta her mouth…

''He's not…'' She asked, sobbing.

''No, he's just hurt and unconscious. Eggman has Sonia, and he tried to go after her, no matter in how much pain he's in. But he would have been killed, letting him go like this.'' Sonic said sadly. He kneeled down, so Amy could hug him.

She finally had her baby in her arms, and she hugged him tight. Not too much, but enough.  
The others watched as the lost child was finally home.

They had him back, and now Sonia was only missing. They're gonna find her, but first treating his wounds.  
Sonic handed him to Amy, and she looked at her husband.

''Take him to a hospital.'' He stated.

''What about you?'' She asked. Knuckles offered to carry to boy, seeing that Amy was getting closer to her husband.

''I'm gonna find Sonia, and bring her back. Shadow, you with me?'' He asked the ebony hedgehog. He only nodded, and before they left, Amy rushed to his sweet embrace.

''Please Sonic…come back alive. And bring our baby back.'' She sobbed into his chest. Sonic smiled, and kissed her.

''Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it.'' He assured his wife. He wiped the tears away from her pretty face, and gave a small smile.

''I love you.'' Amy just smiled happily, full of love.

''I love you too dear. Please, be safe.'' She kissed him again. Soon they broke apart, and the adults left.

* * *

**Sorry for the loooooong wait :) I just started another school year, and I haven't had much time. Sorry for this beeing a bit short, but I finally updated :) So R&R ^^**


End file.
